My Immortal
by v-kwon
Summary: A songfic reflecting upon InuYasha's thoughts of ridding Kikyou from his life entirely, so he may move on with Kagome. InuKag. Oneshot.


------------------------  
  
**My Immortal  
**  
**By, x-Rikku-x**  
  
------------------------  
  
**Rikku:** This is just a songfic I wrote because I was bored and I really want to express how InuYasha feels about having Kikyo constantly haunting him.  
  
**Summary:** InuYasha's tired of having Kikyo haunt him. He wants her to just leave so that he can live on with Kagome, and forget what happened in the past so he can enjoy his life in the present. Of course, ridding himself of the past means ridding himself of someone that once meant so much to him... but now, he can't stand the way she taunts him with her talk on betrayal and attempts so kill him and the ones he cares for... so maybe forgetting her, destroying her from his thoughts and past... is the best thing to do.  
  
**Pairing:** InuYasha x Kagome  
  
**Warning:** Very angsty, if you hate Kikyo, this isn't the perfect fic for you.  
  
**Brief Explanation:  
**  
Everything that is italic is part of the song, all the parts that aren't are InuYasha thoughts, but at the end there's a bit of dialogue, and you all know how that works: "......"  
  
I'm not very sure if the lyrics would actually fit the meaning of my text, so sorry if I have confused anyone.  
  
**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own InuYasha nor the song, "My Immortal", that respectfully belongs to Evanescence. Also, I'm sorry, if this idea was already used, honestly, I got this from the top of my head.   
  
-------------------------------  
  
My heart... once opened to you...  
But we were ruined...  
And I can't help but think...  
Was it for the best?  
  
I can go on without you.  
  
_I'm so tired of being here  
Surpressed by all my... childish fears  
And if you have to leave...  
I wish that you would just leave...  
'Cause your presence still lingers here...  
And it won't leave me alone  
_  
What don't you get?  
I keep falling for your tricks...  
Keep thinking you still love me...  
But you're not worth it  
My feelings are for another...  
You should know...  
So, please...  
Leave me so I can finally be happy...  
With her.  
  
I can go on without you.  
  
_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase..._  
  
The hurt you caused me...  
The grief that overcame me...  
And now, I know...  
To rid myself of those feelings...  
I need to rid myself of you...  
Leave me... please.  
  
I can go on without you.  
  
_You cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
You'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have...  
All of me  
_  
I only wish for you to leave me  
Let go.  
I'm so sick of being there for you...  
Now that I have another to protect.  
Having you near...  
Just hurts her.  
The tears...   
That she cries...  
Hurt me even more...  
  
I can go on without you.  
  
_You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts...  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me  
_  
It's all because of you.  
To think, you meant so much to me before  
But things have changed.  
You no longer serenade me with that old feeling...  
You fill me with hatred and loneliness instead.  
You blinded yourself with fury...  
To think, I actually cared for one like you.  
  
I can go on without you.  
  
_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase...  
_  
I can't close up that hole you left in my heart...  
Unless she replaces it...  
I don't need you to heal the pain...  
When it was you that inflicted it on me.  
  
I can go on without you.  
  
_You cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
You'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have...  
All of me  
_  
Release me from the pain...  
Release me from your bind...  
If only I could erase you from my thoughts and my life...  
  
I can go on without you.  
  
_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me...  
I've been alone all along.  
_  
It's true...  
Even if you did love me...  
Your feelings won't effect me...  
Like how her feelings drive me...  
  
I can go on without you.  
  
I don't need your constant haunting  
It's driven me to the edge  
If I could stop you from taunting...  
I would.  
  
I just need you to finally let go.  
  
_You cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
You'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have...  
All of me_  
  
"InuYasha?"  
  
Her voice is so calm now... she's happy.  
If you, Kikyo, would leave, I could share Kagome's joy.  
"Kagome..."  
  
Kikyo...  
Once my love, now...  
My hatred.  
  
I don't need you...  
As long as Kagome's with me...  
  
I can go on without you.  
  
**-Owari**  
  
------------------------  
  
**Rikku:** Pretty angsty, ne? Sorry if I have offended anyone, though I DO hope that I have effected some of you that also feel this way about the whole Kikyo/InuYasha/Kagome love triangle. I needed to get the weight off my shoulders so I've written it down to tell the world.   
  
Please **review** to tell me what you think- I hope you liked it!  
  
**Dewa Mata!  
x-Rikku-x**


End file.
